My Little Pony: FIM The Soul of Art
by IDragon1930
Summary: A ancient enemy of Celestia has been under key and lock since his time as a visitor in her land. But as time passes his escape has lead meany problems to appear all over Equestria. Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends have been given the assignment to capture the villain and return him to Canterlot to be judged, however Celestia has not told them everything about their enemy.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Painting**_

* * *

Celestia walked down the hallway to the place where she, andStar Swirl the bearded had hidden the most dangerous spells, secrets, artifacts, and relics. Along withthe most taboo items that they did not want anyone to know of.

 _Including one picture._

She used her magic to allow her to pass through the wall. Whenshe passed through she looked at the guards who awaited her and nodded to them as they let her pass.

She had unicorns cast spells on them inorder to let them get by. She used her horn to tap the wall. It opened up and she stepped into the room as the door closed behind her.

She walked in the dark hallway turning in the most random directions to finally cast her teleportation spell.

As she appeared she walked into the door and opened it.

Piles of paper,crates, and old rusting items where scattered about, she walked passed them and went to the most dangerous thing in the room.

 _ **A painting.**_

 _ ****_

The painting was of a humanoid creature made of metal, which she knew was a knight in his world however where his limbs connect there was no conection. Just a round sphere that "connected"the floating limbs.

The most dangerous thing in Equestria, a knight, TheKnight. She walked to him and angrily looked him in the eyes.

"You put hot sausage in Luna's evening tea, and ring in my cake!" She shouted at the monolithical painting. Which stared into the empty space unmoving.

"I know you can hear me so answer me!" She still refused to respond.

"I'll say you name." She whispered threateningly.

"I told you not to play around with my name, if _he_ heared you saying it he'd come rushing over here and stealing the magic of your world."

"Or do you not care," he finally looks down at her, "Celestia?"

She glared at him.

He sat on a throne, a darkening landscape behind him showing a sunrise, with a bright sky on his right side, on the left was a dark landscape of dead things and skeleton of a dead creature on his left. In his lap was a sword and a shield.

He wore a cape, and his helmet looked like a tear drop that's point was tilted behind him,He wore no visor but his face was that of a open jaw of a dragon, with only two eyes.

Thus Celestia glared at his glowingbrown eyes. He sighed as she didn't respond.

"You know I'm almost free right Celestia?" He tells her, as if he'd say he was dying looking away from her.

"I know." She says her face changes from angry to a calm and stern one.

"That's why I'm here to tell you of my student's meany successes in defeating meany of my old enemies that have returned."

He waves his gauntlet in a annoyed fashion, his eyes rolled as he retorted.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle if I'm not mistakeng, correct?"

Celestia smirked.

"I am confident thatshe will imprison you forever in a world that you will hate, a world worse than Tartarus." She raised her chin at him as he readjustedhimself on his throne.

He looked up at her before responding.

"Are you done?"

She nodded.

"Celestia you know I'm right and that my son will come to destroy everything in this world. It was near and dear to me in my old world, it's still near and dear to me now, and I'm sure you have a mirror around here that leads to my old world you just  
need to find the area called the United States and-"

"I do not need to meet you more than nessasary. You are to dangerous and I would not curse anyone to meet you as a child judging on what you did to _them_." She snered at him.

"THEY WERE GOING TO KILL CADENCE!" He shouted.

She nodded.

"And your proof on thatis...?" She leaned towards him and rolled her hoof to encourage him to continue speaking.

He jumped at her, but he hit the picture and fell down.

He sat back down in a huff as he returned to his original position.

"Good week to you Celestia." He said as the light in the picture faded and he returned to looking at a dot in space.

She didn't respond and turned back.

She didn't need to talk with him but that happened when diplomatic treaties where at cost, and had costed them a few less allies seeing that their own staff had done some unorthodox way of cooking.

She was fuming as she came down but she looked up at the ceiling as she arrived in her room.

As she did her nightly routines she heated his voice at the back of her mind.

 _ **He**_ _is listening Celestia, your student will not be able to stop him._

 __

 _'If she can stop Discord the Lord of Chaos she can stop a crystal knight.'_ She thought as she shovesit aside.

She looks at the moon as it continues to float in the sky.

' _Watch me be right.'_ She challenges the Knight.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for Celestia being OOC but it was important to show how she doesn't like him.**_  
 _ **And don't worry all our favorite heroines will be joining in shortly, but for now other Fic's need to be worked on and I need my sleep 2 to 3 hours don't cut it. 'Night!**_


	2. Ch 2 Perfect Chaos

Twilight Sparkle walked down the hallway to prepare breakfast for everyone. All of whom would be arriving in a few hours.

It was about 4:00 in the morning but they were usually up around 3:40 to get ready for the day.

She had Starlight Glimmer get the mail and organize the X, Y, andZ sections in the library.

Twilight hummed as sheflipped the pancakes onto the plates and placed them in the counter to be served in a moment.

When she was finished, she turned around and pored honey over them and the strawberries and walked out the door to the dining room to place the food on the table.

Everything was perfect, the table was ready, the mail would be organized and ready to read, Spike threw out the recycle and the garbage, Starlight would learn about the scientific reasoning for the abnormally in Chaos anomalies, and time manipulation.

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she glanced over at the time. 4:07, three minutes early, they might actually get some time to talk after doing the closed her eyes andopened her mouth to call them, when she heard loud crunching sounds  
to her right.

She looked to her right and gasped.

Discord was lazily sitting on Spike's chair eating a little bit of the plate as he read he morning paper.

" 'Orning mish 'arkle." Discord turned the page and tossed he rest of the plate into his mouth.

"So what's the plan fortoday?" He asked her turning the gapped at him.

"D-Discord! What are you doing here?" She shouted.

He looked up from the article he was reading, a pair of glasses flashed onto his snout as he looked back down.

"I was invited." He nonchalantly muttered. He picked the flower vase and bit into the flowers munching on them, before spittingfeathers into the vase.

Twilight watched as he did so for about a minute, before Spike entered the room.

"So I dusted the windows, cleaned the bathrooms and opened the boxes on the second floor of the library, all we now need is-" Spike saw Discord sitting in his seat who flashed him a peace sign with his two paws before returning back to the newspaper.

"Di- wha- he's- but-" Spike then promptly fainted.

Discord looked upfrom his newspaper, and rolled his eyes.

Twilight finally gaining ahold of herself from Discord's rude intrusion into her castle opened her mouth to shout his name, but was once again stopped as a lightbulb appeared over Discord's head and he flashed in fount of her.

"How's my good friend, the second most famous purple unicorn in Equestria?"

He seemed excited all of a sudden.

"DISCORD!" She shouted.

"TWILIGHT!" His voice came from behind her.

She turned around too see him in the far side of the hallway looking pleased with himself.

"Discord, this isn't funny!" She shouted at flashed himself next to her and hugged her tightly with tears in his eyes.

"I know my little pony! Spike has and will forever be the most bestest friend, well apart from Flutter Shy, but he will always be remembered!"

He sobbed into her shoulder as Spike appeared in a white and gold coffin with his hands crossed holding a bundle of fish with red heads and the rest of their bodies were green. However they were still alive and flopping.

One of the fishes flopped onto his face and slapped him a few suddenly sat up and looked around. The rest of the fishes flopping onto the floor

Discord was still crying onTwilight's shoulder, and her face was completely deadpan.

"Uhhh... Twilight...?" He began.

"Don't ask." She said.

Discord looked up and saw Spike sitting on the coffin. His expression changed to a annoyed one.

"Oh he's alive, well you still have your #1assistant with you Miss Sparkle." He patted her hoof.

"Well I'm going to look for Miss Sparkle Jr. Ta-at!" He then flashes away.

Spike jumps from the coffin and lands on the floor, he takes a step forward and slips on a fish, which then tap dances away.

"What's he doing here?" Spike points towards the coffin which Twilight makes disappear along with the rest of the stuff Discord conjured up.

"I don't know,and I dont want to know it can't possibly be good."

She sighs as she looks at the dining room.

Spike walks up behind her and gazes into the room.

"If you want I could clean it up, after we eat?" He looks up to her and waits.

"No we can just eat outside today, I do hope it's a good day today."

She walks to the window and opens the blinds.

Outside is so white that Twilight rubs the window and finds the outside snowing.

She sighs and closes the walks up to her and pats her smiles at him and sits down.

"Or we could have it here,I'll just make some more-"

Just before she finishes Spike starts coughing before burping out a picture frame,a few crystals,and a scroll, with Celestia's seal.

She pats Spike on his back as she wills the scroll to float to her and open.

Spike sits up rubbing his throat and looks over her shoulder.

"Sorry Spike, but I wonder how Celestia send the frame..." She said quietly.

"Yea and I'm wondering why she would do that." Spike grumbled.

"Oh Spike I'm sure she has a really good reason why she'd hurt your neck, let's see what it says." She reads out loud.

 _My faithful studentTwilight Sparkle,_

 __

 _I'm sorry but there is little time for words I don't know how long I have because anything that I write, he can read as I send It to you, so I sent a few charms sothat he could not read this._

 __

 _Twilight, a old foe of mine, who I once thought was securehas been unrestful for the last few centuries. He has been kept under maximum security for all this time, and I'm starting to doubtthat will be enough to stop him..._

 __

 _Use the Charms to get your friends toCanterlot and anyone you think that could help us, choose these people carefully come to Canterlot as soon as you can, I'll explain myself when you get here. Hurry Twilight Sparkle!_

 __

 _-Celestia_

 __

Twilight looked to the gems on the floor then to Spike, she heard a sound and looked up.

Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Thorax and Dicord where trying to slip away but were caught.

"I- um- hi Twilight- heheheh." Trixie chuckled.

They all had a nervous look on their faces.

... Apart from the obvious face, who was drinking honey from he jar...

"This is some good stuff 'honey'!" Discord called to Twilight before continuing to drink the golden liquid.

"Is Celestia calling you to Canterlot?" Starlight asked her stepping closer to her.

Twilight looked over the letter again.

"Apparently so." She said.

She looked up and asked,

"Thorax you brought your guard with you right?"

He pawed the ground nervously.

"Yea, why?" He looked towards her.

"Because we are going to need help... lots of help..." she says, nodding before continuing.

"All of you pack your bags we have another villainon our hooves."

As they all talked among themselves leaving the room Twilight looked down at the letter again noticing some misspelledwords, simple words she then read it again before her mind put the incorrect punctuated letters together.

 _ **Her eyes widened as she screamed.**_

The scream was heard by all creatures on the planet, onepainting in particular heared it and smirked.

* * *

 _My fait_ _ **H**_ _ful studentTwilight Sparkle,_

 __

 _I'm sorry but there is little time for words I don't know how long I h_ _ **A**_ _ve because anything that I write, he can read as I send_ _ **I**_ _t to you_ _ **,**_ _so I sent a few charms sothat he could not read this._

 __

 _Twilight, a old_ _ **F**_ _oe of mine, wh_ _ **O**_ _I once tho_ _ **U**_ _ght was securehas been u_ _ **N**_ _restful for the last few centuries. He has been kept under maximum security for all this time, and I'm starting to_ _ **D**_ _oubtthat will be enough to stop him..._

 __

 _Use the Charms to get_ _ **Y**_ _our friends toCanterl_ _ **O**_ _t and anyone yo_ _ **U**_ _think that could help us, choose these people carefully come to Canterlot as soon as you can, I'll explain myself when you get here._ _ **Hurry Twilight Sparkle!**_

 __

 _-_ _ **Moro**_

* * *

AN: _ **Mmmm ominous... Twilight Sparkle would suck at playing jump scare games...**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Sorry for the slow updates I have been busy with school and life... I'm so sad...**_

 _ ****_

 _ **:(**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Anyways Discord has his ways with sneaking his way into the Castle of Friendship, he has tocough'stalk'coughcoughhis cough'friend'cough, man I must be sick... so that's that, and Who is this Moro?**_

 _ ****_

 _"I know Moros, who's the Greek Premordial of Doom!"_

 __

 _ **No one asked you random sentence.**_

 __

 _ **ctran03931: Yup she's screwd, she had to have extra help (which she banished) and now the main 6 haven't even seen someone who is desperate, alone, and isn't willing to hold back, or play by any rules but the ones that he sets... and that can be taken two ways... I mean it in a not-perverted-way.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Thank you all for reading! Please comment and PM me if you'd like to talk see you all later!**_

* * *

 _ **  
**_

 _ **No I amactually sick**_

 _  
_


End file.
